Harrison Quinn: Arkham Reckoning
by PokeMasterShaun
Summary: For four years, Harrison Quinn has battled the Bat but tonight it ends. After incidents that flood the Clown heir with pure hatred, he decides to finish the job his father never could. Tonight is the nigh that the Batman meets his downfall. Slight Marvel x-over. The finale in the Harrison Quinn Trilogy.


**AN: Hey guys its PokeMasterShaun here with the finale in the Harrison Quinn Saga and I hope that you love this as much as you liked the previous two. This is the reason Burning Ice hasn't been updated in a while, I was inspired to continue this and created the finale of this series as I was playing Arkham Origins, which by the way has, excluding Heath Ledger and Mark Hamill, the best Joker interpretation. I want to thank you all for all the support you guys have given me over the last, nearly, two years that I have been on this site and hope you enjoy the conclusion to the one of the main reasons people read my stories. Well, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I, PokeMasterShaun, do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, Batman or Marvel.**

Silence filled the warehouse of the factory grounds as a rat scampered across the ground, searching for a scrap of food to fill its aching belly. It stiffened when a roar filled the air and the area was bathed in a white light. It fled in fear as a black shadow fell from within the light, what seemed like jagged wings slowed its decent until the figure landed on the ground. The figure scanned the area before raising a black gloved hand to his head.

"Oracle, I've arrived at the location specified in the recording. My cowl isn't picking up any signs of life."

The only sound he heard was his own breathing until a voice came over the communicator in his cowl.

"_**To be fair Bruce, you did show up half an hour earlier than specified**__._" Amusement could barely be heard the woman's voice as the soft clatter of keys came over the comm. link. The black masked face of Bruce Wayne, identity of Batman could be seen scowling as he surveyed the room.

"I fail to see how this amuses you Barbara. Harrison is worse than Joker and needs to be stopped, he's been rampaging for five years and I want him stopped. If I had stopped him then Stephanie wouldn't have been taken and Damien wouldn't have-" He broke off as his throat closed up.

"_**You still blame yourself for Damian's death, don't you Bruce**__._"

"It ends tonight Barbara; Harrison Quinn will be in the deepest hole in Arkham by midnight tonight. I swear on my family's graves."

He started as a voice came out of nowhere, loud but no figure was insight. He had checked with his detective vision built into the cowl.

'_Must be a speaker hidden in the room._'

"Well Batsy, you're early! Must be excited for the big show I've got planned for this evening."

"This ends tonight Harrison, I promise you that."

"Oh my dear Dark Knight it will end tonight. Although the only way one of us is leaving this place is in a body bag. Although you'll most likely be wrapped in plastic and left in the gutter."

It was then that the tone of the voice changed from playful to venomous.

"You'll finally pay for killing my mother a year ago."

"That wasn't my fault Harrison; I tried to help her-"

"YOU COULD HAVE USED ONE OF YOU FUCKING GADGETS! BECAUSE OF YOU MY MOTHER WAS SENT TO HER DEATH, DO YOU KNOW HOW I FELT AS I WATCHED HER FALL FROM GOTHAM BRIDGE! AS I HEARD HER SCREAM KNOWING THAT NO ONE WOULD SAVE HER! DO YOU KNOW HOW I FELT WHEN NOT FIVE MINUTES EARLIER YOU SAVED SOME RANDOM CIVILIAN FROM NEARLY HAVING THE SAME FATE!"

"He didn't deserve to die."

"AND MY MOTHER DID!"

Once again the tone changed, this time to sadistic glee.

"Only thing that went right that night was Boy Blunder fell into my trap. Although it was worth it to hear the screams of wonder boy as I gutted him like the dog he was. That's why I prefer knives to guns. Guns are too fast, ending it in seconds. Knives however, they take awhile to kill the victim. You can learn all about a person in the time it takes them to die from a knife. I reckon I knew your son better than you did Wayne" The Dark Knight could practically here the smile in his voice as he paled in realisation at that last bit of information "That's right Bruce, I know who you are and don't worry. Once I'm done with you, so too will all of Gotham City."

With a bark of laughter, the voice of Harrison Quinn was silenced as a batarang imbedded itself into the now identified speaker. Fear filled the vigilante as he ran over the words spoken by his arch nemesis' son.

With a shaking hand, he tapped the activation switch in his cowl and spoke.

"Barbara, we have a problem."

"_**What's wrong Bruce**_**? **_**Your suits bio levels are spiking, your heart is racing**__._"

"He knows Barbara; he tortured Damian and found out who I am." A gasp was heard at the other end of the comm link followed by the sound of scuffling before a sickening crack was heard.

"Barbara!" Batman roared as he desperately tried to hear any noise that could tell him what happened. His blood ran cold as a familiar voice filled his headset.

"_**Uh uh uh, no cheating Bat**_, _**my Harry didn't get any help and neither do you**_."

"Stephanie..." A burst of laughter filled his ears as the now identified female answered:

"It's Jester to you Bat-Brains."

And with a final shriek of static, Batman found himself cut off of the comm link.

He was well and truly alone.

**HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR**

As he cooled down, a raven haired male stood at the only window in the dark room that was his lair. A lot had changed since he first came to this city. His once untamed hair was styled into messy spikes that some had compared to a crown of darkness. He had found a need to change his suit due to its resemblance to his father's current look, so he based a new one around an image of an outfit worn by his father when he was younger. His once acid-green suit had been swapped for an acid-green leather trench-coat with a neon-yellow undershirt with the collar unbuttoned and navy-blue waistcoat. His legs were covered by navy coloured slacks and white dress shoes covered his feet. His neon-pink flower in his lapel was the only thing left of his original transformation. He had also grown in height and was now standing at a, compared to his previous persona's meagre 5'4'', impressive 6'3''.

As he gazed upon they skyline of Gotham, the last Quinn seemed calm but on the inside he was being tortured. The screams of his mother filled his ears; no matter how much he tried he couldn't rid himself of the blood-curdling shrieks of terror as the image of his mother's face filled his mind's eye.

"Boss?"

Startled, the teen whipped round and with a flick of his wrist, sent a razor-tipped card whizzing through the air. With a gurgling squeal, it sank into one of the three goons' throat. As he collapsed the other two backed away, fear rolling of them in waves as the Clown Prince glared at them for disturbing his private time.

"What?" He snapped as he fingered the switchblade, a gift from his father, in his trouser pocket. His eyes glowed with power as one of the goons stepped forward. For a minute he stuttered out his sentence, further annoying the magic user before he snapped.

"Either you speak up or you'll end up much worse than your friend."

"I'm sorry boss; it's just that, we were wondering what you plan to do with the bat freak."

Harrison levelled his glare at the pair of them before turning back to the window.

"Make him suffer."

Thos three words sent a chill down the thugs' spine as they grabbed their deceased companion's arms and dragged him from the room, leaving the clown faced teen to his musings.

'_Now you know my true pain Batman, you only lost your parents as a child. I lost both my parents when I was just born only to lose my m other after regaining them while my father is incarcerated in the watch tower encased up to the neck in obsidian. _'

Turning on his heel, the new Clown King marched over to the small cabinet on the wall to his left and wrenched it open. He smiled eerily as he reached in and pulled out a long, jagged knife. But the knife held and odd yellowed glow. This knife was a gift from his mother, which Harrison had imbued with the very essence of the Cruciatus Curse. As he gazed at the sickening yellow glow, he couldn't help the twisted grin that appeared over his pale face as he envisioned sliding the knife into the Dark Knights ribs.

His head snapped up as an alarm sounded form the monitor in the corner of the room, his grin only widened as he strode across the room and sat down at his desk. What no one knew was that Harrison had spent nearly a year, after his father's incarceration, planning the fall of the Bat. He had gathered some of the world's most dangerous opponents. He had even been able to gather some warriors from another realm where heroes had lived, although most of them where too flashy even for his rather eccentric tastes.

As he leaned back in his chair he turned his head to face the monitor and shuddered as he saw who the Bat's opponent would be. Even HE wasn't as messed up in the head as that guy. Or maybe he was just as messed up and that's how people saw him.

Oh what a magical evening it was to be.

**HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR**

After battling his way through an army of thugs and solving some puzzles that would put the Riddler to shame, he had finally made it to what could only be described as makeshift arena. Boxes and other objects served as barriers for protection.

He stepped forward only to leap back as something was hurled at his feet. Quickly turning on his detective vision, he analysed the object to be a shuriken. But where did it come from?

Clap. Clap. Clap.

Jerking his head up, he took in the image before him. A figure wearing an entirely red suit with patches of black faced him. Numerous types of artillery were strapped to the figure along with two katanas on their back. A mask covered the person's face, which was like the suit in being red with two black spots with smaller white spots inside to show where the eyes were.

"So you're the world's greatest detective, please let me say that this is a great honour."

The red-clad male, from the sound of his voice, then whipped out a pad and pen to the vigilante.

"Will you please give me your autograph?"

In all his life there was only a few times in which Bruce Wayne had been confused, a feeling he did not enjoy. This was one such time. He was so focussed on the weird floating anime bubbles that surrounded the figure's head that he only caught the tail end of the stranger's ramblings.

"-now how shall I capture this amazing moment."

To the Wayne heir's surprise, the strange red male had appeared to his left with their arm wrapped around his shoulder.

"I know!" He whipped out a camera and aimed the lens in their direction "Dun dara da! Technology!"

Yanking himself away, the Dark Knight settled himself in his usual intimidating stance, with his cape wrapped around him and a glare in his eyes.

"Who are you! Tell me who sent you!"

They weren't questions, they were orders.

"Hey calm down me amigo. Names Deadpool and I am the guy who's going to kill you!"

The only thing that stopped Batman from chuckling at the rather idiotic idea was the rather weird lightning and thunder clouds that surrounded the now known Deadpool.

'_How does he do that?_' Thought the Vigilante as he then responded to Deadpool's statement.

His response was to throw a smoke bomb to the ground and then lashed out at the red assassin with a death strike at his opponent's Adams apple. A sickening gurgle escaped the assassin's throat as his wind pipe was crushed.

Turning his back on the 'corpse', the vigilante started across the arena towards the only other exit only to duck as a knife flew over his cowled head. Whipping round, a look of shock spread across his face as Deadpool leapt to his feet.

"Yeah, I know. "Why aren't you dead?" "What trick is this?" Well I'll let you know the big secret. I just can't die. Bullets, Bombs and Knifes. Se, watch this."

The Merc with a Mouth pulled out a pistol and put it to his temple and cocked the hammer. With a twitch of his finger, he fired a bullet into his own temple and collapsed to the ground with a splatter of crimson blood. Only to jump up with a cry of:

"Ta da!"

Releasing a deep growl from his throat, Batman leapt forward and struck out with as much fury as he could as he buried his fist into the mercenary's chest. However, Deadpool didn't even flinch as he cocked his fist back and sank a punch of his own into Bruce's chin. Surprised by the strength of the punch, the Wayne heir was knocked back several feet and immediately went on the defence as Deadpool whipped out both of his katanas and charged forward with a yell of:

"Kaslicey slice!"

Sparks flew from his gauntlets as he brought his arms up to block each strike of the blade as the two moved around the arena. Grunting, the Dark Knight locked both blades into the jagged edges of his gauntlets and slammed a powerful kick into the unkillable assassin's stomach.

"Urgh!" Spluttered Deadpool as he staggered back, dropping one of his katanas and clutching at his stomach. Lifting his head, he glared at Gotham's Vigilante.

"Ouchy! You've got one hell of kick asshole!"

Instead of replying, Bruce darted forward and yanked up Deadpool's fallen blade and slashed at his opponent's head. With amazing reflexes, Deadpool raised his own blade to deflect Bruce's strike only to aim his own at his chest.

For several minutes they duelled via katanas as they moved around the room. Neither one making nor losing ground, it was a complete stalemate.

"Wow, I'm actually fighting with Batman! Are you proud of me now mommy? I'm going places and nothing ca-"

He staggered back as his opponent's katana was thrust through his throat.

"You talk too much." Spat Bruce as he swept Deadpool's feet from under him and then launched a brutal hammer kick at the downed assassin's head.

Only for the Merc with a Mouth to roll out of the way, only after wrenching the blade from his oesophagus and leaping to his feet.

"That's it, no more Mr Nice Assassin!"

He stuffed a hand into the satchel hanging from his shoulder and withdrew two Uzis. He immediately opened fire on Gotham's Vigilante who was forced to duck around the arena, seeking cover behind all of the rubble cluttering the dirt field.

"Do you get it now, Bats? I just won't die! There's not a single fucking thing that you can do that will stop me!" Roared Deadpool as he burst into laughter, all the while he was pumping bullets into the rubble cluttering the ground.

All the while, neither of the combatants noticed the small, but powerful camera located in the corner of the room. The camera that was recording every detail of the encounter ever since Bruce entered the room.

**HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR**

"Oh this is marvellous!" Laughed Harrison as he leaned back in his chair, his eyes glued to the monitor. Snapping his fingers, he turned his head round to survey the rest of the room. "Stephanie-darling!"

"Yes my love?" Came the sickeningly sweet reply as the form of Stephanie Brown, the Jester, entered his filled of vision.

"Do be a dear and send the walking ice-cube and the sludge back to their homes."

"I thought you said the Symbiote would be useful in killing the Bat?"

"While that is true, with how Wade is handling Brucie Boy down there we no longer require Carnage's services. I'm only keeping Bane as a back up."

"Even after all the trouble you went through to gather these villains."

A maddening grin widened across Harrison's face as he leapt to his feet "Oh my dear, don't use the term Villains, I prefer the term 'Mistrusted Individuals' rather than villains."

He wrapped an arm around Stephanie's shoulder as he led her to the window of the factory. She gasped when the sight of hundreds of tubes filled the factory floor. Every tube, from what she could see, contained some odd green fluid and a dark mass floated inside one of the tubes closest to the window.

"Is that..." She trailed of as she pointed towards the tube that contained the black mass; her question was answered by the chuckle that escaped the new Clown King's throat.

"Yes my dear, that my dear is a sample of the symbiote Carnage. We are currently in the process of cloning the symbiote so as to have a large number of them. With the large number we can run a number of scientific tests that will allow us to figure out how they improve the host's physical attributes."

"So that's why you no longer require Carnage."

"Indeed my dear, indeed it is."

With a grin, the new Clown King spun away from the window and walked over to his desk in order to continue watching the battle.

"Soon my Queen, that Bat will fall and it will all be over. We will finally be free. Now go and send Freeze and Carnage back to their respective homes."

A smile appeared on Stephanie's face as she noticed how Harrison's eyes lit up at how that Bat was being treated at the hands of the Merc with the Mouth.

"Of course my love. I'll do that just now."

As she left the room, she paused at the doorway and a true smile crossed her lips as she turned to face Harrison's back.

'_Maybe when this is over, I can tell Harrison the good news._' She thought as she lovingly ran a hand over her stomach before continuing on her mission.

Unbeknown to her, Harrison had been watching her out of the corner of his eye only for them to widen as he noticed her rub her stomach. He had sent out a small pulse of magic and had nearly collapsed when he felt a small, but active, pulse return from her womb. It was only when she had left that he allowed any emotion show as he fell to his knees, with tears falling down his face while a smile spread across his lips.

'_Family, I'm having a family of my own. Mother, Father, if only you could meet your grandchild._'

The smile vanished when his eyes returned to the monitor, his thoughts darkening as the reason for his pain came into view.

'_But not yet, not while that bastard Bat still breathes._'

Turning his back on the monitor, he strode from the room, in order to put the finishing touches on this evenings grand finale. Oh and what a finale it was to be.

**HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR**

"Had enough Batman? Are you ready to give in, because I've got a date with a hot babe and some chimichangas."

Bruce snarled at the mercenary as he spat a glob of blood from his mouth. No matter what he did, this guy would not go down. It was then that an idea filtered into the vigilante's mind. With a savage grin, he once again engaged the Merc in a battle of Martial Arts. When Deadpool exposed the underside of his arms, Bruce whipped out his Explosive Gel and applied it to his body. Allowing Deadpool to connect a punch to his chest, Batman was knocked back into one of the remaining barriers that littered the field of the arena.

"Game Over Bats, no achievements for you I'm afraid. You just aren't 1337 material."

"The game is over, for you brat."

He pressed down on the detonation button on the handle of the gel container and ignited the gel. The last thing he heard from the Merc with the Mouth was:

"Shit!"

With a loud _**BANG **_Deadpool exploded in a shower of guts, the only remnants of his body being everything from the waist down, which fell to the ground with an echoing squishing sound.

Grunting, Batman pulled himself to his feet and clutched at his arm which had been damaged in the explosion.

"Damn, knowing Harrison that won't be the only villain I need to battle."

As he made his way over to the exit he was stopped by a familiar grindingly annoying voice.

"Hey Bats, if your gonna leave: mind picking me up some chimichangas from Maui Bueno Cilantro down the street?"

"Piss off." He snapped before wrenching the door open and stomping through. What he saw next caused a severe twitch to develop in his eye.

No less than forty armed thugs stared at him, a gleam in their eyes as they aimed their guns at the Wayne heir. With a sigh, Bruce dropped a smoke bomb at his feet and ascended to the rafter via his Grapple Hook.

It looks like he had a predator mission to accomplish.

**HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR HQ: AR**

'_I'm going to rip that little shit's head off._'

This was the main thought that dominated Bruce's mind as he walked down what seemed like a never ending corridor. The room with the thugs had been filled with whoopee cushions, rubber ducks and other noisy prank devices that would constantly give away his position. He had been so pissed off that he had stormed past Bane without a single glance in the behemoths' direction. Screw the Night of the Assassins, screw Arkham Asylum and screw Arkham City. This; had to be hands down the longest night of his life.

After what seems like hours of walking, the World's Greatest Detective finally found what seemed to be an exit to this accursed hellhole. He all but ran at the door in front of him, grasped the handle and yanked it open. What he saw nearly made him cry.

Sitting, with his back to Bruce, was Harrison Quinn. To the Dark Knight's delight, he was sleeping.

Charging across the room, Bruce brought up his leg and launched it at the clown teen's back with all the force and hatred he could muster.

Only for his foot to flow through the sleeping male; like a hot knife through butter.

"Are you kidding me! It was a fucking hologram!"

_**THWACK!**_

Something incredibly hard slammed into the back of Bruce's head and he crumpled instantly due to severe fatigue. The last thing he heard was a loud, high pitched and cold laugh, and the phrase:

"Ya got that right Brucie Boy!"

*Some hours later*

Pain.

That was all Bruce could feel as it wracked his entire body. He tried to open his eyes only to see blackness, something was covering his head. He couldn't hear anything. Groaning, he quickly succumbed to his injuries and passed out again.

"Are we ready my love?"

"We're ready whenever you are Harry dearest!"

A maniacal grin spread across his pale face as he turned his head to face the camera that stood in front of him.

"Lights, Camera, Action!"

All across Gotham City, civilians let out cries of terror as the TV's in their homes and stores flickered to show the face of the infamous Harrison Quinn.

"Greetings people of Gotham, Harrison here to bring you a once in a lifetime event. The revelation of Batman's identity...on national television no less!"

This statement was met with disbelief. There was no way in hell that Batman would lose to these criminals.

Was there?

"Tonight, I invited the Bat to my hideout for one final fight. The grand finale of the long, long fight for the control of the fate of Gotham City. Winner takes all, no holds barred. And guess what ladies and gentlemen."

Harrison lent closer to the camera, with that grin, that damnable grin of his fathers, fixed across his face as he finished the sentence that sent mind numbing fear into the hearts of Gotham's people:

"I won."

Harrison then turned his head to the left and called out to someone unseen.

"And...Zoom out! Increase stage lights!"

A spotlight filled the area Harrison stood in and the sight the people of Gotham saw caused their hearts to drop.

Batman; was strapped to the chair, clearly unconscious. His head lulled to the side as Harrison approached the downed vigilante.

"Enervate." He muttered as he waved his hand over Batman's cowled face. The spell immediately took effect as the Dark Knight started to struggle against his bonds in a bid to escape.

"Immobulus!"

With that single Latin word, Batman became still instantaneously. Harrison turned back to the camera with that twisted grin growing on his face, his right hand grasping the back of Batman's cowl.

"Are you ready Gotham? Meet the REAL Batman."

With a sharp tug, the mask came free and Bruce's face was exposed to the world.

Shock and disbelief ran rampant through the minds of Gotham's inhabitants. There was no way that a billionaire air head like Bruce Wayne was Batman.

"Now, I know what you're thinking" began Harrison as a serious expression overcame the insane grin "How could this idiot be Batman. It's simple really. How do you hide the world's greatest secret form the rest of the world? You stick it in front of their pointed noses. If you look at it the facts all fit the puzzle."

Harrison turned to face a whiteboard that had appeared behind him.

"Bruce Wayne vanishes shortly after his parent's deaths. Five months after his return, we see Batman. Batman has no powers so he has to rely on gadgets and, believe me ladies and gentlemen these things aren't cheap. So, who is the only person in this city who could afford all these toys without a dent in his bank account? That's right, Mr. Bruce Wayne. Plus, every time Wayne adopts a kid, a new Robin appears alongside Batman just a few weeks later."

The whiteboard disappeared and a twisted gleam appeared in Harrison's eyes as he turned to face the immobile Bruce.

"And now people of Gotham, tonight I'm going to perform another miracle. Something Super Villains have dreamed of ever since the Bat set foot in Gotham," he withdrew the cursed knife "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you: The Death of the Batman!"

Harrison crouched next to Bruce as he trailed the blade of the weapon against his exposed cheek. If he could move, he would be screaming in pain due to the effect of the Cruciatus curse imbedded in the blade.

"You took my parents form me," Harrison muttered quietly, not quite enough for the camera's microphone not to pick up his voice "and sent me away to another country. Where I was abused for thirteen years without any mercy or help from my so called 'friends'. And when I finally get my parents back, you kill my mother and reduce my father to a vegetable, trapped in an indestructible prison of obsidian." He chuckled as he made a small incision in his cheek, the pain Bruce felt was becoming nigh unbearable.

"The only good things that came out of this were my magic powers and most importantly, my meeting of Stephanie." He looked to his left and smiled as the girl in question was standing off to the side, tears streaming down her face as she held a small package that Harrison had told her not to open until he had unmasked Batman.

Inside the package was a gold ring, encrusted with a large sapphire that was surrounded by smaller emerald gems.

"Yes!" she mouthed to him, trying her best not to launch herself at the man she loved with all her being.

Wiping his eyes, Harrison turned to face Bruce; all the while he placed the tip of the knife directly over the Billionaire's heart.

"Good bye, and for bringing Stephanie into my life, thank you: Bruce Wayne."

And with that, Harrison drove the knife into the man's heart and, despite the freezing charm placed over him; Bruce shuddered violently before falling limp. This was the image that burned into the minds of Gotham's inhabitants before the image cut out to static.

Harrison pulled himself away from the corpse of his enemy and, slowly, walked over to his now-fiancé and kissed her with all the passion he could muster. As they broke he whispered into her ear:

"I know about the baby, let's leave this godforsaken city and start life anew."

And it was this final line that ended this dark chapter of Harrison's life, only to begin a new, much happier chapter with his soon to be wife and unborn child.

**AN: And...done. Holy shit I killed Batman. I know I portrayed Batman as the villain of this series but, do remember that this is from a villain's point of view. A villain who's entire early life was the result of Batman. And who saw Deadpool coming into this? I didn't until I thought to include opponents from the marvel universe where he was the first I thought of. Once again, I'd like to thank you guys so much for reading all of these stories and anymore that I add to this website. Make sure to R & R and this is PokeMasterShaun, signing off.**


End file.
